You die, I die
by GotHimASandwich
Summary: Just a one-shot of Daryl and Carol. They go on a quick run into town, but are quickly cornered with no way out.


**AN: Just a quick one-shot of Carol and Daryl. I don't own the characters of Walking Dead, otherwise Carol and Daryl would've already been together by now, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Daryl's POV_

Walkers growled and knocked at the door. Carol and I were just going on a simple run, nothing too far from the prison. It wasn't suppose to turn bad, I promised her we'd just grab the stuff and go. How was I suppose to know that a big heard would come down, cutting us off and cornering us? I managed to grab Carol, and run inside a little house in time.

But, like everything else, that, too, was a mistake.

The house had no backdoor, small windows. The front door was our only way out, and walkers were already there, trying to break it down. I grab Carol by her shaky hands, and dash upstairs to the only bedroom. After I closed the door, and began barricading to prevent walkers from barging in, Carol collapsed onto the bed, shaking with the fear that this was where she dies. I dropped the crossbow, along with with hiking backpack, next to the bed. It beckoned to me to fall upon its faded, flower-printed quilt welcoming me with open arms. I can hear Carol sobbing into the pillow, the dingy colors dulling her skin tone even more. It breaks my heart to see her so saddened, and knowing I put her in this situation. I stroll over to the bed, not more but a stride. The bedroom wasn't very big, and the massive queen-sized bed had taken a good portion of the space. Carol was curled into a fetal position, her body shaking with every violent sob as the walkers growled below. I lay next to Carol, fighting my own sobs as I cradle her in my arms. Carol responded immediately, wrapping her arms around my chest as she burrowed her face into the base of my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Carol. It's my fault we're both here, in this position..." I'm barely able to mutter the sentence, without my voice exposing the fear that runs rampant throughout my body.  
"Daryl, don't apologize, I begged to come. Please, I don't want to spend my last moments apologizing for things back and forth. I just want to hold you, before they come.."

My neck trickles with her tears. With her last sentence uttered, I hold her tighter against me. Both of our heads perk up to crashing below. The moaning and growls grow louder beneath us. Walkers had broken down the front door, now in search of us. Carol tries her hardest to keep quiet, but it's a little difficult when you know how, when, and where you'll die. Carol looks up at me, her eyes...those beautiful blue-gray eyes, staring up at me.

I couldn't resist it anymore.

I lean my head down, our lips gently touching each other as she tightened the grip around my chest, intensifying the kiss into a full-blown make-out session. I certainly wasn't going to stop her, as I followed suit. I watched this woman suffer under the hands of that bastard husband, wanting to help but Merle insisted we keep our noses clean. After her husband, and Amy, both were lost, I watched as all those years of pent-up frustration and anger release as she caved his head in. She repeatedly stomped her foot into his head, screaming at his lifeless body. I watched her shake and worry with fear, when Sofia was lost, and held her safe in my arms, when she watched as her daughter walked out of the barn, as a walker. Countless times, I've watched her suffer time after time. And now I was the one that put her in the position once more. It seemed like forever before we finally parted our lips, gazing at each other once more.

"Daryl, I don't want to come back as a walker. I don't want to turn." Her voice stabbed at my heart. We all made a pact that if we died, no matter how it happened, someone must shoot us in the head. After hearing her say she didn't want to turn, I turned my gaze to the backpack, still sitting by the door. I knew our salvation lay within, I just didn't want to have to resort to it. But I knew Carol would rather have a bullet in her head, than come back. I turn to look at her once more.

"We still have a way out, Carol..."  
"Daryl, we're trapped on the second floor, in a bedroom with only one door. Walkers are all around us, how are we suppose to get out?"

To answer her question, I released my grip around her, standing up from the bed to move towards the pack. I lift up the flap, covering the main compartment, and my right hand dove within. I grasp around, searching for the very thing I needed, until I felt cold steel in my palm. I wrapped my hand around it, pulling it out. The pistol that I always travel with, but never use. Didn't need to. What I couldn't kill with my crossbow, I did with my knife. I eject the clip, only a handful of bullets inside. Just enough for what I need it for. I shove the clip back inside, cocking it back to load a round into the chamber. I turn around, holding the 1911 up for Carol to see. Her eyes instantly attach to it, sitting up as she wiped tears away. Carol's a smart woman, she knows what I'm talking about.

"Let's do it."

That was all I needed to hear from that sweet, quiet, yet angelic voice of her's. It didn't take long for me to return next to Carol. As soon as I nestle beside her, her head instantly rests on my shoulder, my right arm cradling her. I ready the pistol, laying it across my chest.

"You ready, Carol?" I ask her, hesitantly. Anything Carol wanted to do, I'd gladly be doing next to her.  
"No one's ready to die, Daryl. But I'd take a bullet over a bite."

My hand shakes as I raise the gun up to her chin. She turns her head to look up at me, tears trickling down her face.

"Daryl?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."

I plant a kiss on her forehead, keeping my eyes closed.

"I love you, too."

I pull the trigger. The gunshot ripples around the room, seemingly increasing in magnitude. I soon hear the scrapes and growls of the walkers that were downstairs, now clawing at the barricaded door. I removed the gun from underneath Carol's head, now flimsy against him. I place it against my left temple.

"You ain't taking us, walkers."

The gunshot booms once more, now two lovers dead in each other's embrace.

* * *

**I know it's not that great. I wrote most of this while I was sick this past week. My other stories should be updated soon, but I wanted to hurry and finish this, since it's a one-shot. Forgive the grammatical errors, I know there's plenty of them, lol. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
